Ykarcena Chelley
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Ykarcena Chelley 'is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases Mystic Queen, Queen Mystic, Queen of the Mystic Realm, Crystal Proctor, Crystal Protector, and is the unknownest mystery unknown either ally or foe of the Zemo, for her royal family that grows strong, for her leadership becomes very dangerous job, for her uneasy friendship with the Zemo and others in a despite of being feminie dictarship personality. Ykarcena is the worst key player for being a queen dictar in the role of the Mystic Realm, the realm of magics and the best key player for being a Crystal Proctor and Crystal Protector in the role of the Royal Crystal Palace. In the Magic Is Broken Event, she faced herself being inability to become a queen anymore and having no powers of magic inside of hers. Fortunately, she has Private Creation history Debuts (1986-1988) In the Magic Wars storyline, Mystic Queen sends the soldiers away to find out what is going on with the cause of the wars between magic people and rudely tells the Zemo please to leave the land of magic under her queen. She warns the Zemo if the Zemo tried to cross a line again and informs them that she is not helping them because there are dangerously scary-looking magical creatures everywhere. Once upon a time, the wars finally comes to Mystic Queen's attention in which the Shadows are involved. She tried to desperately find a way to stop the Shadows from seizing the lands of magic. She wonders why the Shadows are interesting in the land of magic. However, the Xyzu accepts Lyzu for being a member of the Xyzu, the one who hasn't been told an origin of hers of what happened to her at school in Europe. Queen Mystic accepts for what Lyzu wants for herself, carefully watches over her and even other daugther of hers. Fictional character biography 'Background Unawaring of already meeting a Mystic Queen before, she had another aliases--Crystal Proctor and Crystal Protector when she faced the Zemo in the secret room of Crystal. In a despite of Crystal's attempts to tell her daughter that the Zemo are helping her alot in the past and she is going to pay their debt as a trust, Queen Mystic does not think the Zemo really cares too much about their family is in danger. Powers Ykarcena Chelley has been shown the displays of her powers, being obviously labelled as deadly and dangerous mystic artist in what the Zemo's opinions are. She has released her mysticism against the evil magic theives, very much surprises to Crystal. Accordingly to Crystal's opinion, she may be the most powerful mystic person of the Mystic Realm and even the Earth as if there is any existence of magic people who hasn't been confirmed yet. She saved the life of Urzula Reese Chelley, but was afraid to try to fuse with the crystal ore that would have saved Urzula's life. She had no other optional choice in an order to save the life of Urzula Reese Chelley with her risky fused crystal and mystic into one. However, it is mildly severe side effect inside of her mystic that fused with crystal ore, automatically turned her into a crystal ore of dark magic arts in which she does not have been learned doing in the black magic arts. However, she assumed that she found the new ability to make it fusable, revealing the little dark magic inside of it whereas it is not supposed to be the way it works. She tested the mysticism with crystal ore in her second attempt for fun, revealing that is not the same case that caused Urzula turning into a dark force. She assumed the humanity or mutant is the cause of its inside of whatever they are in her theory. Somehow, Krystatos came to tell Mystic Queen that we need to meet the lawpeople because he got a feeling one of them is involved in the hand of that dark magic arts. He started explaining that Mystic Queen had have been working on her mutant powers, mysticism that has nothing to do with a dark magic arts from her childhood to adulthood. He saw that somewhere before because it is familiar to him a long time ago. She worried about trying to use her mysticism with her people who are not what she seems to think they are working for her. She assumed they took crystal ores, her mystic weaponry, and even orbs. Battles Wins Against Strong Boy Mystery Girl defeated Strong Boy by using her telepathy on Strong Boy's mind in which he can not control or focus on his own powers when he flies and plans to dash against her at the rate of speed. Psych Mystery Girl defeated Psych by feeling betrayal from what Psych broke the rules that she is not supposed to use the powers to psi-unlock that prys into the private personal minds of the Xiamen including Mystery Girl and giving her a lesson what is the difference between the wrong and right thing. Future Girl Mystery believed that she can beat the Future Girl easily because Future Girl evaded, ran away, and even not wanted to fight, making her history that she knew that she can beat her. She never had a real fight with the Future Girl. Hot Firecat, part one For the first time in the battle between them, the telepathy caused Hot Firecat not aware of it and lose it. She beats Hot Firecat with her telepathy only. Pterdactyl, part one For the first time in thte battle between them, telepathy would have gotten Pterdactyl out of question when she used the powers on Mystery Girl, asking her even if she wanted to try reaching Pterdactyl and wanting her to take a look at what Pterdactyl used the move that will about to be made. Mystery Girl knew she can not tell either she or Pterdactyl wins, but she could able to try all she could. Pterdactyl never experience the telepathy from her while she already made a move too late. Pterdactyl lost, but Mystery Girl faced the powers of Pterdactyl that would have not able to save the life of hers. Fortunately for Mystery Girl's quick thoughts, she telepathically awakened Pterdactyl's conciousness and asked her to help her to end the teleportation which is succeed. Jah, part one Mystery Girl knew that she can not beat Jah, but she blessed her telepathy that would take Jah down. Of course, she already did take Jah down and received severe mortal injuries from Jah's excellent unarmed combat without the need of weapons. ''Those battles are confirmed and shown in the early numbers of the Xiamen issues. '' Loses Against Family-The missing clues and links Chelley Her parents are Crystal Greenvea and unknown name (Krystatos, the fater). Crystal has been meaningful to ask her daugther to help her seek for the missing crystal ores because of she can tell someone stole one of these crystal ores in an orb each. She learns the amount of numbers of doing the jobs, studying things and learning how to use things as Crystal's pupil, and then teaches youngsters when she was a proctor. Ykarcena's daughter is Urzula Reese Chelley, the one who died accidentically touching Urineus's powers before Urineus warned her not to try. She faced her death and accepted her death, asking for what she have done and made it a foolish mistake for trying to absorb the powers of Urineus, another alien. However, she is not dead because her mother became a queen of Mystic Realm when she knew what risks that she should dare to save her daughter without realizing the dangers of the usage of mysticism. The crystal ore that she has been worked for pretty long time and decided to forage it with mysticism in an order to save her daugther from facing her death. This saved the life of Urzula, but there is worst side effects of the magic job turned her into dark crystal force. Category:Character Category:Real Names